Neighbors
by Incognito69
Summary: Clary has the perfect life. So what happens when new neighbors, that aren't so perfect move in next door? Eventual Clace, with some Malec, and Sizzy. (I'm terrible at summarizes but I promise the story is better!)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm here with another fanfic, while writing the other one! I usually don't do this, but I'm bored and I want to see if this will be popular or not, so if this gets two reviews I shall continue, if not, then...**

Clary Fray was described as a person who had a perfect life. She had the perfect brother, who at times got annoying, but was loved by everyone. She had the perfect parents, who loved both of their kids, and spoiled them to death. And Clary fray herself, was perfect. She was pretty, popular, a great artist, and she had the hair that everyone wanted. It was a bright fiery red that fell right onto the middle of her back. It was the perfect amount of curly, and even if she had it up, it always looked like she had had it professionally done. It was just how her life was like, and she thought it would stay that way, until her best friend moved away. She was just awaiting the arrival of the new neighbors.

 **Jace POV**

I wanted to choke Stephan. Did he really have to break my family apart. I mean it's bad enough that the last words he told me was that I was adoptive trash, but then, he makes us move out the house? I mean how brutal can one guy be?

So now instead of playing football or soccer with my friends, I'm moving into a new house on the other side of the freaking country.

California was perfect, and now Maryse wants to move to New york. This summer vaction can't get any better. Note the sarcasm.

As I'm lugging in one of the boxes I notice that Izzy's gone. I sigh and hurry up to put the box down. I need to find Izzy before she gets herslef in trouble.

When I put the box down I run back outside and look for Izzy. I finally find her under a tree with her headphones in.

I walk right up to her and pull out her headphones. "What do you think your doing? Come and help Izzy."

She looks at me and smiles, but not her bright and cheery smile, her sad smile. The one she's had since _Stephan_ left.

I turn around and after walking a few steps, I look behind me to make sure she's following me.

Suddenly, I bump into something, and I hear a girly "Ow! Watch where you're going, you're like a freaking brick wall!"

I look in front of me and notice a red head on the ground. I scramble to pick her up, trying to make sure she's not hurt.

"Are you okay? Anything hurt?" She looks at me, but when she does, it looks dazed, as if she's staring through me.

"My head hurts, but it's fine. Some ice will make it feel fine."

I nod and look into her eyes, seeing now they're green. Not like a normal washed out green most people have, but hers is almost a forest yet neon green mixed together. They're perfect.

Suddenly I realize I'm still holding onto her and I let her go, making her stumble a bit.

She regains her balance and soon manages to find her voice.

"I've never seen you around here before, where do you live?" I pointed int he direction of where i came from.  
"Around there, I think I'm lost though. I just came to look for my sister."

She nods as if knowing what I mean.

"I live down there too, I was just going for a run, we can go back down there if you want."

I nod and she laughs. I look behind me, and I see Izzy catching up to us.

"One sec, that's my sister, can you wait for her?" She nods.

When Izzy finally catches up to us, we start walking in silence.

I'm kind of sad that we're not talking because I want to hear red's voice again, but I don't want to make small talk.

My house starts to show u about a minute after us walking.

"Which house do you live in," the red head asks.  
"The tannish one."

The red head laughs.

"I live right beside it. That actually used to be my best friend's house, Maureen. We've known each other since we were three."

She looks down at her shoes, and I can see tears forming in her eyes, but she quickly blinks them away.

"Well, it's almost dinner time for me, so I guess I'll see you soon!"

She starts runnig to her house until I realize something.

"Hey red, I never got your name," I shout. She turns around and smirks.  
"You'll find out soon enough Goldilocks!"

And with that she's in the house, with me left grinning beside a dazed Izzy.

 **I know, short, but I wanted this more of a intro to the story. I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer! Tell me what you think of this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys I'm back! And even though I didn't get two reviews I did get two followers, which are JessHerondale and chirstissuch. A shout out to them. So because I want to finish this story and not be petty, here is another chapter.**

 **Clary POV**

I'm sitting in my room when I see Goldilocks at him window, taking off his shirt. His room used to be Maureen's but, so there's a whole tree house ladder connecting our two bedrooms together.

I decide to scare him, so I open my window and start walking towards his room. When I'm there, I open his window, knowing it's broken and can't be closed.

"Hey, Goldie. You should learn how to close your curtains."

He lets out a very girlish scream and I laugh.

"And how to scream like a guy." He stares me down and I just laugh again.  
"How did you get into my room, red?" He asks.

I point to the window. "This used to be my best friend's room. We have a ladder connecting our two rooms together. Plus her window was broken."

He stomps over to his window, and sure enough it was broken.

I walk over to his bed and throw myself onto it.

"Your room is nice, goldie. You should let me decorate it."

He throws me a look. "No way. I don't trust you."

I look at him quizzically.

"Give me a piece of paper. And a sharpie."  
"And why should I do that?"  
"Because, now give it!" I say this jokingly, so he knows I'm not a brat.

He gets a piece of scratch paper from his drawer and throws me a gold sharpie.

I look at him and I try to raise only one eyebrow. I fail.

"Is everything you own gold?" He laughs and raises one eyebrow.  
"Maybe, now what are you doing?"

I look up from the piece of paper, the outline of his sister coming out already.

"I'm drawing what I saw your sister like for the first time."

He nods and sits beside me starting to talk. I tune him out and three minutes later, I'm finished.

"Here, what's your sister's name?"  
"Izzy, why?"

I label the picture 'Izzy' and give it to him.

Suddenly the door swings open and a brighter and better looking Izzy stands there.

She has her hair up in a bun and she wears a bright smile. She's wearing a crop top and a tight skirt.

She looks at me and waves her hand around me and Goldie.

"What exactly this? The red head from yesterday and Jace, sitting on the bed together. Looking at a piece of paper."

She takes a step towards us and right when she's in arms length she snatches the piece of paper out of Jace's hand.

She takes a sharp breath in and looks at me. "Did you draw this?"

I nod, kind of scared of her.

Suddenly she grabs me, and I'm not in Jace's room any more.

"I was about to go out to a party. You want to come?"  
"Why, you don't know me."  
"Because I need some girl friends. You can be my start."

I nod, because it looks like she deserves a chance.

"Okay let's go."

 **I know it's short but I'm tried and I have soooo much work. My math teacher is a bitch, and so is my history teacher. They assign so much work it's not even funny. Anyway... Next chapter will be so long it will take you three days to finish (and three months to write) Enjoy your life my sweet faithful angels!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my faithfuls, I'm back! I'm trying to be consistent and post like every week, but still have a good chapter, but things happen. And the thing that happened this time is that I forgot to save the chapter after I was almost finished and my friend thought it was such a great idea to shut down my computer, resulting in me losing EVERYTHING! Sorry for the inconvenience tho. (there was about 3,500 words that I had to recover)**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

 **Clary POV**

"You can't wear that! That is like an abomination to woman kind!"

Right now I was going through my closet trying to pick out an outfit. I really just wanted to go to the party in some jeans and a nice shirt, but Izzy wouldn't have it.

"You know what? Move. Now. Go to the bed, and when I tell you to put something on, you will do it."

I followed her instructions, not because I was scared of her but because she would make me do it one way or another.

One second later she came out of my closet with a box that Maureen had gotten me for my birthday as a joke. Two years ago.

She opened it, and to my dismay, her eyes widened with happiness.

"This, your wearing this."

I shook my head.

"Izzy, there is no way my brother would let me out of the house like that. I mean he barely lets me wear skinny jeans and a crop top."

She waved her hand at me.

"Easy fix. Go through Jace's window, he'll never know what your wearing."

I racked my brain for another excuse.

"Okay, that could work, but he would still wonder where I am."

She rolled her eyes.

"Then shoot him a text, really it's not that hard."

I sighed, knowing I wasn't getting out of this.

"Okay, fine."

I grabbed the box out of her hand.

"Turn around so I can get changed."

When Izzy turned around, I pulled the dress out of the box and quickly put it on.

"Okay Izzy, I'm ready."

She turned around and squealed when she saw how I looked in the dress.

I turned and looked in the mirror, and what I saw was jaw dropping.

The dress was a deep green that made my eyes pop out, and it was skin tight. You could see every curve in my body.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed my dark green converse, that matched the dress. Then I grabbed my make up bag and handed it to Izzy.

We stayed in my room a while later doing each other's make up. I put my hair up into a messy bun and we left out the window and into Jace's room, who was currently on his bed sleeping.

I took my phone out of my back pocket and looked up a trumpet sound on it. When I had it up I turned the volume up all the way and put it right beside his ear and played the sound.

He jumped up out of his bed and glared at me.

"What is with you and scaring me red?" I rolled my eyes. He still didn't know my name.  
"When you learn what my name is then I'll stop scaring you."

I smirked at him and he just glared.

"Oh and Izzy, I hope you know you aren't going to that party alone. Alec and I are coming with you."

She snapped her head up and looked at Jace.

"No, I'm not going with either of you. Not you or -"

She was cut off by a black haired man with icy blue eyes walking into the eyes. He looked exactly like Izzy except she had brown eyes.

"Speak of the devil." Izzy muttered. She turned towards him and opened her mouth but he held up his hand.  
"Izzy, I'm going with you and your friend because frankly, you're a bad influence and by the end of the night you will be drunk off your ass."

She rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him.

"No I won't get drunk. And neither will she."

Alec rolled his eyes and held Izzy back.

"Either we go with you or you don't go."

Izzy sighed and wiggled her arm out of Alec's grasp.

"Fine, but we're leaving now, we don't have time for you to get all ready."

She paused and without turning around all three of us said the same name.

"Jace"

 **I am sooooo sorry for not updating. Unfortunately I had to go to the hospital and that held me back. And like I said earlier my friend accidentally deleted all 3,500 words so, now it's all gone and probably not as good. Sorry but hopefully I will have a longer and better chapter by next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to give a shout out to sweetilisious, because at first I wasn't going to do a Jon POV, but I was thinking why have Clary introduce him? So to open up to this chapter here is...**

 **Jon POV**

I wasn't planing to go to Magnus Bane's party. I mean I loved Magnus, he was like another brother to me and Clary. But I knew if I was going to go, then Clary was going to go. And if you ever went to one of Magnus Bane's parties, then you would know you would never be the same.

You would either find love, lose love, or just have a wicked hangover. I had - unfortunately - had each of these symptoms. I found love twice.

Once with Camille, who abandoned me for another person at another one of Magnus' parties, then I found love again with Sebastian. I was still dating him of course, but, I wasn't planning to lose him, as I lost Camille.

The hangover was the same night as I found Camille kissing another guy, Raphael I think, at the party.

But as I was saying, I wasn't planning on going, but that was before I walked by Clary's door and heard that she was planning on sneaking out and going. So I waited for her outside of the new neighbor's door. And what I saw was infuriating.

She was wearing a tight dress, that showed off everything and it was incredibly short. That wasn't even the worst thing.

There was a guy behind her, undressing her with his eyes.

It was at that moment, that I noticed that everyone was quiet and I was pointing at Clary.

"You! What are you wearing?" She opened her mouth but then shut it and turned towards the raven haired girl.

"I told you this was a bad idea! Ugh, why do I listen to the girls that live in this house? First Maureen now you." She then smiled.  
"We are going to be such great friends."

She turned back towards me and slapped my hand away.

"We both know you aren't getting me to change so let's just go already."

It was true, I wouldn't make her change. I loved her too much, I just didn't want to see her hurt.

"But-" I started to whine but suddenly I had hand over my mouth.

"Do not say my name. Golden boy over there," she jabs her finger at the guy who I wanted to slap for staring at my sister _that_ way, "wants it but I enjoy teasing him." I nod, not because she was telling me to do this, but because I was scared of her. Then I smile because I realize, if she's teasing him, then she doesn't like him. When she likes a guy she gets really shy and blushes like crazy.

 **Clary POV**

When Jon nods I move my hand from his mouth and he smiles. As we're walking to the party, I get a feeling that all of the streets here look familiar, but I can't place it.

As Izzy rolls up to the door, and knocks I remember why I recognize all of these streets. They are the ones I used to use to walk to Magnus' house in the summer with Jon.

The only reason why we don't do it anymore is because Magnus went on a trip and he hadn't told us when he go back. I just assumed he hadn't come back yet.

When my friend opens the door, I practically tackle him, and he laughs.

"Nice to see you too biscuit." I scowl and laugh at the same time.

"Magnus, why didn't you tell me you were back?" Concern corners the question but all Magnus does is wave his hand, as if he's trying to dismiss the question.

"My phone got stolen when I went to Idris my dear. And I only got back two days ago. I sent out the invitations from Idris a week ago, before my phone got stolen."

I nod, believing him because I know he would never lie to me.

Alec pipes up then, and I turn around.

"Sorry, what did you say?"  
"I said, are we going to go in or what?" I laugh at my incompetence but Magnus just smirks.  
"Well, everyone else can go in but, someone has to pay for them. And I choose you." He points at Alec and his eyes get wide. He pulls out his wallet but Magnus shakes his head.  
"My payment is with a kiss." Jon laughs and playfully punches Magnus on the arm.  
"Stop messing with him man, he just came to look over his and mine sister."

Magnus rolls his eyes, but then moves out of the way, to let us in.

As soon as I walk into the door, I can feel the music, and I start dancing with Izzy and Alec.

It's not soon after that, that I go to get drinks.

As I'm going to the cooler, I walk into someone, and immediately regret walking away from Alec and Izzy.

"Hey Clary, I didn't know they let trash into this party, but I think the trash can is that way." Kaelie spits out.

I just smirk.

 **Oooooooohhhhhh cliffhanger! I shall post a new chapter soon but reviews speeds up the process! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, when I read over the chapter after I posted it, I noticed I forgot to do something, which is, tell you important information. Because sweetilisious had given me such a good idea, I was thinking that you guys could do the same, if you wanted. I will give you credit of course! So enjoy this chapter!**

 **Clary Pov**

There was no way Kaelie was going to win this fight. I've won too many against her.

"Kaelie, I don't care what you think of me. Actually I do. I want you to think of me as the greatest prankster ever."  
"Oh, sweet Clary. I'm gonna win this war. You might have won last year, with how many pranks you had cooked up, but I have over 200 on the ready."

To be honest, all of my pranks were well thought out and all ready to go by last week. But I wasn't about to let her know that.

"Oh really? I don't see how that's gonna help, because, I can see your pranks from a mile away." By now, the whole party had stopped because almost everyone knew about our gimmicks.  
"Oh, as if! You just won't get it through you're thick head that I am, and will always be better than you."

Just then Izzy had decided to step in.

"What is gong on here? And what in the world are you talking about?"

Kaelie and I both turned to her, but I started explaining first.

"This is Kaelie, my sworn enemy, and this is about our prank war."  
"We have it every year, and the person to get the most pranks, good pranks, in by the week before school ends wins." Kaelie explains further.  
"The prank war begins a week after school begins."  
"Oh, and the best part is when we have a huge party that we plan together. That's the only time we aren't enemies. It's just law."  
"And the rules are you can have five people at a time working on pranks with you. If a person on the other team betrays you, then the whole prank war turns on them."

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.  
"Let's say that you were on my team, but the we had a fight and you went to Kaelie and told her our plans. She ends the war right there and she comes to me. From then on, all of our pranks, bad or not," I said shooting a glance at Kaelie, "will be used on them."  
"It happened to this girl named Camille. Apparently, I tried to steal her boyfriend so, she went to Clary and explained all of my plans. She didn't think that was right and so, we made this rule. That was one of our best years."  
"Camille's hair used to be blonde but know it's black. I was gonna use that on Kaelie." I smirked and she glared at me.

"I'm still gong to win this year, so get ready Morgenstern." I just snorted, flicked her off and walked away.

"So, _Clary,_ I finally know your name! Great for me." I turn around to see Jace smirking at me.  
"Not now Jace, I have to go home and create like eighteen thousand more pranks. I already have like 100 but if she wins, it isn't gong to be good."

 **Magnus POV**

The prank war between Kaelie and Clary was legendary, and I knew that Clary could always use help.

So I do the only thing I can think of. I end the party and bring Alec, who is divine to look at, Jon, Izzy, and Jace in to the house.

"Magnus, what's going on? You've never ended a party early! It might go longer than expected, but never short." Jon was almost screaming.  
"Don't worry about it, I know you were with your boy-toy Sebastian, but honestly, not everything is about you." I looked at him to see him blushing and he looked away.  
"Now, to explain what we're doing, we are helping Clary win a war."

 **I know, short, but I do have other things to do, and I will try to make the chapters longer, but no promises!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary POV**

"Okay, Magnus. What did you have in mind?"  
"Oh my dear, we will have to go to the school for this one. I plan on putting Kaelie's face on the side of the school."

I grinned.

"Wait, how is that bad? She looks beautiful."  
I rolled my eyes at Jace. "Not before the plastic surgery and braces. That's why she was gone for like two years. Getting home schooled."  
"But a girl her age can't get plastic surgery."  
I shrugged. "When daddy has money, then you can do anything you want."

Jace nodded and smirked. "

"Doesn't mean she doesn't look good though. Did you see her ass?"  
"Do you mean the one she doesn't have? No, no one can."

Everyone else laughed and I smirked at Jace as he sat back and sulked.

"We better go now, we have to take measurments, biscuit." I nodded and everyone got up to leave.

Jon went to Magnus' basement to get the measuring tape and other things, and Izzy and I went to my room.

"Wait, you have a room in his house?" Izzy asked.  
"Yeah, when we were younger I would stay for weeks on end. Eventually Magnus' mom got tired of me packing things and leaving it, so I got my own room, with clothes that Magnus would buy for me."  
"Nice, so what are doing in here?"

"I need to get the picture. We may not be putting it up today, but Magnus said he needed it. I don't know why though."

Izzy nodded and I began to search for it. When I found it, I raced downstairs and handed it to Magnus.

"Can we go now?" Magnus asked. I nodded and opened the door.

 **Jace POV**

When we arrived at the school, I was in awe.

Alec was actually letting us go to a school and vandalize it! Amazing things are happening.

While Jon climbed the ladder to the top of the school, Izzy, Clary, and I sat at the bottom talking.

"So when did this begin?" I asked Clary.  
"In 7th grade. We wanted something more than just to be enemies. We wanted to be legacies. So we thought of the rules in private and agreed we would transition the party from her house to mine every year."

I nodded and went to go lay down.

"Hey! What are you kids doing?" A voice said from behind us. Clary turned around and smirked.  
"Just starting the pranks early Mr. Starkweather."


	7. Chapter 7

**Clary POV**

Mr. Starkweather, our principal, stood in front of me chuckling.  
"What's the prank this time Fray?"  
"Oh, we're just doing a before picture of Kaelie's face on the school wall. Is that okay?"  
"You know the rules, if you can clean it up, then it's fine."

I smiled and turned back to Magnus.  
"Maggie! Are you almost finished taking the measurements?"  
"Yeah biscuit, I'm just trying to see if I want to do the whole wall or just some of it!"

I thought about it for a sec, before replying with a snicker.

"Whole thing! We don't want anyone to miss it!" And with that Mr. Starkweather walked away laughing.

 **Jace POV**

I thought when our future principal walked up to us we would be busted, and go to jail.

Instead Clary simply talked to him, then we left. If this guy is this easy, I wonder how it's going to be when me and Izzy skip school. I can just imagine it now...

Clary interrupts my thoughts with a punch in the arm. It didn't hurt but I put on a show.  
"Ow! Ow! I think my arm is broken!" With that I put my 'un-injured' arm on my forhead and lean back. Not enough to make me fall, but enough to make it seem like it.  
"Why ever, would you do such a thing?" I sway, and Clary rolls her eyes.  
"Cut it out Goldielocks. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a club, everyone else said they did but you were in your head."

I shrug. "Sure, where are we going."  
Clary answers back with one word, and I'm not to happy about it.  
"Pandemonium."

I smile and nod.  
"Come on let's go."

 **Clary POV**

I still wanted to go out, have some fun before mom called me to check in on me.  
So I suggested clubbing, especially with Izzy here, and everyone agreed.

Taking Magnus' car we head to Pandemonium. As soon as we get there, we have to stand in line, but of course we can cut when we have Magnus with us.

We get to the front of the line within five minutes, and the bouncer is Bat, one of my brother's good friends. I jump on Bat, because I haven't seen him in a while.

"Hey, Clare-bear. How you doing?" He asks.  
"I'm fine, Bat. You coming in after your shift?"

He nods and I smile giving him a peck on the cheek. Me and Bat used to go out, but it got awkward after Jon found out so we ended it.  
It doesn't mean we still don't love each other.

Jace coughs and I realize everyone is staring at the fact that I'm still hanging on Bat, his hands on my ass.  
My face heats up and Bat laughs, letting me go. I wave and we go inside.

I pray to god that nobody will say anything.

"Who was that?" Jace asks.  
God obviously doesn't listen to my prayers.

"Oh, just an old friend, nobody to worry about."  
"It was obvious he wasn't a nobody."

I sighed.

"Jace, don't worry. He's my friend, and nothing more. So chill okay? I'm going to the dance floor."

I didn't really want to go, but I needed to get away from Jace and his judgemental eyes.

I found Magnus and started dancing with him till he pointed at the door. I saw Bat, and my eyes lit up.

Finally a _straight_ dancing partner.

I don't have anything against the LGBT community or anything, it's just when you want to actually dance or grind, you don't do it on a person that likes the same gender you do.

Bat walks over and takes my hand spinning me around.

"You look cute tonight, Clary. Jon really let you out the house like that?"  
I laughed and we continued dancing. "Kind of. I snuck out."

Bat chuckles and I look at him to find he's looking at me.

"What? Am i going to fast for you?" I smirk and he picks me up, going across the dance floor to the bathroom hallway.

"No, but golden boy over there was staring at you."  
I shrug. "Not my problem."  
He smirks and leans down close to my lips. "You're right. It's mine."

At that our lips crush together, and just as I start having fun, someone grabs my shoulders.

I yelp, and look behind me to see who grabbed me.

"Dammit Jon, I was busy!"  
"Well, get busy with someone else. Wait no, that came out wrong, don't get busy with _anyone._ "

I cross my arms over my chest and Bat sighs, "Jon just let me have a few more minutes with her. You can trust me."

Jon shakes his head. "Mom just called, said that she wanted us home, so no Bat, you can only have 3 more seconds."

I rolled my eyes at that comment and pecked Bat on the cheek. "I'll see you at school."

I knew that we wouldn't even talk, being that we had no real feelings for each other. We only had history.

He waved, while Jon and I walked out of the hallway, running directly into Jace.

 **So... that concludes another chapter for you my lovlies. I am so so so so so sorry I was gone for so long, but I shall update as much as I can! Tell me your ideas, opinions and anything you want to see later in the book! Mwah, till next time! :)**


End file.
